Subspace Wars
by Kagetsubasa
Summary: A battle has begun. The Subspace Army invades the world of Super Smash Bros. A revised version of Subspace Emissary with new heroes and new villains, along with a new plot.
1. Beginning of the Emissary

AN: I'm having a try at a Subspace Emissary story from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Subspace Wars

By: Tsubasa Rekku

Chapter 1: Beginning of the Emissary

The crowd roared around the stadium. Everyone looked over at the center stage. If you happened to observe the crowd more clearly, you'd notice the resident princesses of the kingdoms of Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule.

**Princess Peach**

**Princess Zelda**

The two looked around at the large crowd roaring for a Brawl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There in the darkness stood a group of three figures in cloaks. "I hope he gets here soon. It is only a matter of time until we rule over this world…" The deep voice said in a melodic tone.

"I agree, and of course princess, if you follow along, we'll give peace to your realm…" the strange voice of another said to the slim one in the cloak.

"I will help you rule, but you may cause no harm to any, that is our promise." The third figure said in a higher voice compared to the others. It was obvious to tell that she was the only female. She spoke in a foreign language, the same as the second figure, but the first seemed to understand them.

"It's only a matter of time…" The first man repeated, "It's only a matter of time…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A trophy flew out into the center stage. The group screamed in anticipation of the Brawl. A light flashed around the still figure, and in seconds, a mustachioed, red capped man in blue overalls. He flexed his fingers and smiled at his newfound life. He looked over at the crowd and thrust his palm forward.

**Mario**

Another trophy shot off into the stadium. The light of newfound life flashed, and soon enough, the resident pink puffball of Popstar appeared. He looked around in surprise before standing up on his tiptoes and waving with a smile on his face.

**Kirby**

The two locked looks with each other. Kirby's smile faded to a look of competivity, while Mario's became a grin of sureness. The two looked away for a fleeting moment before they ran off towards each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue-haired woman looked off into the distance of the stadium. "No target sighted, Ms. Shion." She said in a monotone voice.

"That's too bad. Well, how about you take MOMO to go see a Brawl then? Do you remember your first time?" The voice said through the transmitter.

The girl's red eyes briefly flashed blue as she smiled and said a simple "Yes."

"Okay then, roger that. Shion, out!" The voice said as the transmission ended.

The blue haired girl looked around to see the pink haired girl sitting. "Well then MOMO; let's go see a Brawl…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young angel stood at a pool of water. The image of the fight reflected from the water. The teen smiled and waved his arms around. His grin grew larger as the fight began.

"Go Mario! Go Kirby!"

**Pit**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario flipped away from Kirby. Kirby flipped up in the air and shot off a cutter. Mario got hit and fell back, but quickly flipped back as soon as he hit the ground. Mario ran past the pink puffball and grabbed a hold of him. Mario smiled and threw the puffball up. As Kirby floated down, Mario began to spin around, waving his fists around in the process.

Kirby sucked up a wave of air as he got up to his fists. Mario tried to run from Kirby, but he was soon sucked up off his feet and into the abyss that was Kirby's stomach. The puffball swallowed and shot Mario out as a star. A cap equivalent of Mario's appeared on his head. Kirby shot off a fireball from his stubby hands.

Mario hit the fireball back with his cape. A strange machine suddenly appeared on Mario's back, and a spray of water shot off towards the puffball from the machine's spout. Kirby fell back and Mario took this as an advantage. He sprinted towards the puffball and shot up with his fist up. The punch connected, and several coins shot off as Kirby shot off into the air, ensuring his defeat.

Kirby fell back to the ground as a trophy. Mario looked at the pink puffball in sadness. The lifeless smile of the trophy almost scared him. A feeling of mercy came over the plumber, and he touched the trophy's stand. A flash of fleeting light came over the area, and Kirby came back to life. He looked around and smiled. Mario let out his hand, and Kirby took it and shook it.

The two separated and Mario held his hand up and waved at the crowd. Kirby once again stood on his tiptoes and waved crazily. Suddenly, an ominous noise came over. Mario and Kirby looked off into the horizon to see advancing purple clouds. The familiar sight of the Battleship Halberd filled Kirby with glee.

"Wah?" He smiled. (Meta Knight?)

Suddenly, that feeling of joy left Kirby as several floating purple spheres fell to the ground. Groups of them suddenly began to pile up, and from the group of violet shadows emerged some strange robots. Mario and Kirby looked off at these new foes and prepared for an upcoming battle. Suddenly, the sound of a battle cry filled the arena. The two comrades looked over to see a running Princess Zelda use her teleportation spell, Faore's Wind. As the girl fell to the ground to join the two, Princess Peach floated towards the site on her parasol.

The four looked around at the growing group of "Primids" as they surrounded them.

"Time to go!" Zelda smiled as she prepared a Din's Fire spell.

"Here-a we go!" Mario shouted his usual battle cry.

"HIIIII!!!" Kirby shouted happily.

"Su-weet!" Peach smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario sat on the ground in exhaust. Suddenly, he felt another presence. He looked up to see a strange floating creature in green garbs.

**Ancient Minister**

The "thing" floated towards the center of the center stage. His grip on the large sphere broke and the sphere fell to the ground. Two robots came from behind the sphere and gripped onto the sphere. The rolled away with the ball still in their grip, revealing a blue layer of electricity. Mario looked and shock and ran towards the bomb. 10:00…

_Boom!_

A cannonball shot off from a cannon on the ship. It instantly connected with Mario's face, sending the plumber into an unknown place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU LIED TO ME!! YOU BASTARD!" The cloaked girl shouted at the two others.

"Oh no, so sad." The second figure sighed. "Well all is fair in love and war!" The voice laughed as he stretched out his hand. A light began to surround the revealed hand, and it shot off towards the woman. The light connected with her head as she fell from the stands. The girl's face contorted in horror as she changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, help me!" MOMO screamed as the fat man in a biker's attire grabbed her. The blue haired girl sprinted towards the two, but the fat man suddenly took out a motorcycle and got away from the scene. She continued to run, but the man was easily outdoing her. As she ran, she came across two men in cloaks. As she passed the shorter one, she felt a pain in her back. She turned to see the man had hit her in the back with a blade of red energy emitting from his sleeve

"Mrs… Shion…"

The man erupted into a fit of laugher as she fell as a trophy. His hood fell from his head to reveal a dark-skinned, silver haired man.

**Xemnas**

"Do away with her, Usurper King!" The Superior said to his companion.

"With pleasure!" He said as the trophy rose from the floor and into the air. The man moved his arm away, and the trophy shot off into another direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby looked in disdain as Mario shot off. He looked around for Zelda and Peach. Suddenly, a shadow came over the cute warrior. He turned around slowly only to see an overgrown Piranha plant in a Speedo. His leafy claws held onto two cages, each carrying a princess.

**Petey Piranha**

The large creature looked into Kirby's eyes and roared, revealing its large mouth with rows of sharp teeth. A mouth that Kirby hoped that he wouldn't be getting into any time soon.


	2. Emissary Troubadours

Chapter II: Emissary Troubadours

Kirby looked into the vast abyss that was Petey Piranha's mouth. He continued to change looks between the monster and the princesses. A frown was printed on his face as he prepared to battle. But he had to do this; he had to save Peach and Zelda.

The large Piranha held the cage containing Peach high above his head and smashed it down on the ground, trying to hit Kirby. Kirby jumped out of the way and began to hold his breath, gradually floating upwards in the process. He reached a cage and saw Zelda staring off towards him. He took a deep breath and began to spin around, hitting the cage repeatedly.

Petey began to swing the two cages back and forth along the ground. Kirby took a hit from Zelda's cage and fell to the ground, but quickly recovered to jump up as Peach's cage came back towards him. Kirby flipped back and shot off a cutter, successfully hitting both cages. He fell to his feet and flipped forward and kicked the Piranha.

The young puffball began to float up and soon rose above the giant beast. He sighed as he let go of his breath and changed to a rock, soon plummeting towards the ground. The attack hit Petey as he swung Zelda's cage to the left, thus leading to Zelda's cage taking a hit too. He jumped back and began to rapidly kick the beast as it howled in pain.

Kirby fell back as he landed. The Piranha held up Peach's cage and slammed it down on the poor puffball.

"Oof!" Kirby cried out in pain. His usual smile was replaced by a solemn frown as his tears began to flow out. He shook his head, shaking off some tears as he began to float up once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silver-haired teen looked off into the battle. Everyone had evacuated the stadium as soon as the battle started, yet here he was, looking off into space. A breeze passed him, and he pulled his fur coat closer. He pushed the bangs out of his eyes.

"That poor thing…" The boy commented as Kirby took the large hit and began to cry. He looked down with a sad look when a sudden noise filled the area. A large roar. He looked out to see Kirby fighting once more. "Such courage…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby jumped up off the cage and slapped the plant with his hammer. The Piranha screeched in pain as it began to stumble about. Its head shook back and forth before it fell to the ground, the two cages still in its leafy grasp. Kirby smiled as he began to walk towards his defeated foe.

Suddenly, the large enemy was enveloped by an egg. Kirby took his eyes off the cages for a brief moment as it looked at the egg. Kirby shook his head and smiled as he tried to unlock Peach's cage. He gripped onto the lock and tried to yank it off, only to lose his grasp and fly back, hitting Petey's egg. A small crack formed, and it slowly wound its way throughout the egg. Suddenly, the egg broke open, sending its shards everywhere.

A large reptile with a face of a Piranha, leaf-like claws, and a tail with a bulb at the end screamed out. Kirby turned around in fear just in time to jump out of the way as the reptilian plant slammed his head forth onto the ground. Kirby turned away to see that the beast had just swallowed Peach and Zelda's cages, with them in them whole. Kirby's eyes widened as the beast took Kirby into its sight.

**Dino Piranha**

"KIRBY!!" A voice screamed out. A silver haired teen dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a white fur coat with blue trimming dashed in the air towards the puffball. His left arm in the jacket sleeve held out towards Kirby while his shirt sleeved right arm held a large, sparkling sword. Sparks of flames shot off from his left hand towards the Piranha and knocked him away.

He landed on his feet right by Kirby. He took the young puffball in his left arm and slashed backwards, cutting off part of the Dino Piranha's claw without even looking. The teen stood up and looked down Kirby. His scowl changed suddenly to a smile as he spoke.

"Hello Kirby. I'm a big fan of yours." He spoke. Kirby looked down at his large sword. He looked around and held up his sword. "Oh, this is the Claimh Solais." He talked softly, "Well, we should probably save those princesses…"

**Soma Cruz**

Kirby didn't know who this young man was, but he knew that he couldn't be bad. Why would someone who was evil save him? Kirby gulped at the thought, but soon shrugged it off. The puffball jumped from Soma's arms to the ground.

"Haap!" Kirby shouted happily. He held up his little stubs of arms and smiled. Soma looked down at him with a smile.

"This is going to be interesting."

Soma dashed through the air and slashed through one of Dina Piranha's legs. The beast screamed out in pain before a light began to radiate from the plant. The leg suddenly regenerated. Kirby looked at the Piranha in surprise. Suddenly, sparks began to form around the leg, when it just cut off. Kirby's eyes widened.

"That is the holy power of the Claimh Solais!" Soma shouted.

Kirby jumped up onto the giant reptilian plant and ran towards the head. He began to puff up and changed into a rock, slamming into the head. He screamed out, giving Soma a chance to attack. Soma stretched out his hand. A crackle was heard, and lightning began to discharge around his finger tips.

"Bullet Soul: Lightning Doll!" Soma shouted.

A flash of lightning shot out and into Dino Piranha's mouth. The beast screeched as smoke began to billow from his large mouth. Soma smiled and jumped up.

"Kirby, use Bomb!" Soma screamed out.

Kirby nodded. A blue Christmas hat formed on Kirby's head, and a bomb popped out of nowhere in his hand. Kirby looked down on the plant when the bulb at the end of the Piranha's tail suddenly came down on Kirby. Kirby's eyes widened in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Kirby!!" Soma shouted out. Soma looked at the fallen, pink form. Soma held his hand out and spoke a few words. "Bullet Soul: Nightmare!" A stampede of black horses rammed into the Dino Piranha, sending it off path. Soma looked up and sighed. "Guardian Soul: Giant Bat!" Soma suddenly changed into a large bat and flew up. Soma returned to his original appearance in the air and held his arm out towards the beast.

"Bullet Soul: Demon Lord!" Soma shouted. A flurry of magic shot out and hit Dino Piranha. Dino Piranha screamed and began to rampage around while Soma looked for Kirby. Suddenly, the tail slammed into him too. Soma fell to the ground in pain. "NO!"

Suddenly, something distracted the beast as it approached Soma. Soma looked up to see Kirby on a floating platform. A frown was printed on the puffball's face. Kirby looked closer and noticed that the frown was curling. Two bombs formed in Kirby's hands, and by now, the frown had curled into a smile.

"BYE!!" Kirby said in his way of saying hi. The two bombs shot from his hands and exploded on Dino Piranha. Kirby smiled and floated down to Soma's side. They looked into the billowing smoke. The smoke began to clear, revealing a crumbling cage with a princess inside of it.

Zelda ran to Kirby's side and began to thank the two. Kirby was briefly distracted by Zelda's appearance that he didn't notice that a fat man in a biker's attire had jumped down.

Kirby, Soma, and Zelda turned around to see a new enemy.

**Wario**

Wario slammed down a laser gun and pointed it towards Zelda. Kirby and Soma attempted to move in his way when something distracted him. Wario looked over to the completely retreated smoke. The broken cage containing Peach could be seen with the princess hunched over outside it.

The fat man laughed his evil laugh and pointed the gun towards Peach. Peach had risen by then and hadn't even noticed the arrival of Wario. Suddenly, a flashing arrow of yellow and black shot out from the gun and passed through the realizing Peach. Peach flew off her feet, and in a flash, the trophy form of Peach was seen.

"Princess!" Soma shouted.

Wario jumped the long distance from his original spot and a spot by the trophy. He hoisted the trophy up and retreated.

"Don't worry Kirby, I'll get him!" Soma shouted. Soma began to dash through the air towards where Wario had gone. Kirby looked off at him and smiled. He knew Soma could beat Wario and save Princess Peach.

Kirby sighed with a sound of relief. He had saved Zelda. Then, a thought hit him. For one, Mario had been hit by a cannonball and knocked away to some distant place. For two, a bomb was in the arena.

"Uh ohhhh." Kirby said with a look of surprise. He looked over towards the bomb and frowned. _00:30_. Kirby's eyes widened with shock. Kirby looked around helplessly before his agape mouth settled into a sign of confidence. Kirby held up one of his arms, and in a flash, a warpstar had been summoned.

Kirby flew over towards Zelda and grabbed onto her. Zelda sat on the large warpstar and put her arms around Kirby for support. Kirby flew upwards and looked down at the arena. Kirby's eyes widened as he noticed a fallen cloaked form. Kirby looked down at the bomb. _00:10_.

Kirby's gasped and settled his face into a confident scowl. Kirby flew down as fast as he could. _9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…__**00!**_

A dome of blue and black energy encased the arena. Within a few seconds, the dome had shrunk until it was no more. In the place of the arena was just a barren field of nothingness. Suddenly, a sparkle could be seen in the distance, and out from the horizon appeared Kirby on his warpstar, Zelda on the back, and a cloaked form in Kirby's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pit looked at the pool of water in surprise. His eyes widened as Mario got shot by a cannonball and was then hit into some distant area. He looked down to see Petey and Kirby beginning to fight.

"C'mon Kirby!! You need to save the princesses!!" Pit screamed out. Pit continued to watch in horror as the battle continued. Pit watched all the way into the explosion of the subspace bomb. He looked around the pool, looking for Kirby. Although the pink puffball escaped, Pit's transmission didn't exactly catch that part.

"No…Kirby?! KIRBY!" Pit shouted out. He looked down with his head hung low. "Kirby…Mario…Princesses…" He muttered. His head suddenly rose up and his eyes widened. A presence had suddenly appeared. Pit turned around to see a green haired goddess.

**Palutena**

"Lady Palutena…?" Pit said to himself.

"Hello there, Pit darling." Palutena replied affectionately.

"Milady, what are you doing here?" Pit mumbled.

"I'm here to let you help your heroes. I'm here to let you be a hero yourself." Palutena said with an ethereal smile.

Pit's eyes widened. "You don't mean…?!"

"Yes, I'm here to bestow upon you the Sacred Bow of Palutena." Palutena smiled.

Pit stared at the goddess in shock before bowing down to her, ready to receive his gift. Suddenly, a light flashed over him, and down from the air descended the sacred bow. "Thank you Milady, I will not fail you!" Pit shouted as he stood up.

"It would be better for you to not fail your friends." Palutena replied.

"Yes Milady." Pit muttered.

With that, Pit bowed one more time and walked towards his exit.

"Oh, and Pit…" Palutena smiled.

Palutena walked towards the angel. Once she finally reached him, she put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Pit blushed heavily at this sudden action. He smiled and gulped.

"Umm, thank…you…Milady, I guess…um, yeah…"

Pit ran towards the exit and jumped out, spreading his wings. He began to flaw the wings and with that, he was out.

"Ah Pit, your reactions are quite cute. If you can defeat this menace, maybe I'll give you more than that." Palutena smiled.

Pit ran through the clouds, stumbling upon several foes created by the Subspace Army. Pit jumped down a series of clouds to discover a group of storm cloud like enemies and Primids. Pit took aim at a group of Primids and shot a flurry of magical arrows.

All the Primids disappeared in a flash, leaving the storm clouds. Pit jumped up towards one and separated the bow into the two blades. He began to spin the two around, hitting the clouds like a fan. Pit continued the process until there was nothing more.

However, there was more to this battle than that. Before him stood a large red creature in a black bomb on wheels, along with two scythes. Pit jumped back and shot a few arrows, bending the trajectory to hit his head. Suddenly, the foe rolled over and brought down its scythes. Pit flew up with the Wings of Icarus just in time to avoid it. Luckily, the scythes were now temporarily implanted into the ground, allow Pit and attack from the behind.

"Angel Ring, yayayayayaya!!!" Pit shouted as he charged forth with a circle of energy formed by his two blades. The attack hit the beast head on. Pit jumped back one more time and shot out a barrage of arrows, effectively destroying the foe.

Pit flew forward on his Wings of Icarus. Pit made his way forward down the road of clouds until he came to a sudden stop. There, submerged in the clouds, was a blue form. Pit drew closer, observing the form. Eventually, he realized what this was. A red shirt and cap along with denim overalls clad man shaped trophy. A mustachioed man. A plumber. The trophy form of Mario, hit by the cannonball all the way into Skyland.


End file.
